It's dark inside
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Voici un petit OS sur les paroles d'une chanson que j'adore : Demons de Imagine Dragons. (Spoiler saison 9)


**It's dark inside.**

_Voici un petit OS sur les paroles d'une chanson que j'adore : « Demons » de Imagine Dragons. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce délire parmi tant d'autres. _

_(Désolé pour les fautes restantes.)_

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc… Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. A part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. _

Castiel vivait au bunker depuis quelque temps. Maintenant que les frères ne s'entendaient plus, ils avaient besoin d'un ami pour calmer le jeu. Bien que l'Ange ait ses propres Démons à affronter, il aidait volontiers les chasseurs. Sans leur parler des problèmes qui pesait sur lui. Il ne parlait tout simplement pas d'ailleurs. Il n'avouait jamais combien il était difficile pour lui d'avoir une Grâce autre que la sienne. De ne plus pouvoir voler. De ressentir autant de doutes et de culpabilité. De penser à tous ses frères morts dans la chute, de repenser au Paradis comme un endroit impossible d'accès et de savoir que tout ceci était le résultat de sa naïveté. Il se sentait mal, inutile en tant qu'Ange, pas doué dans le rôle d'un Humain non plus, qu'il soit Dieu, Leviathan ou même amnésique, ses actions restaient toujours aussi inefficaces et ses erreurs s'accumulaient. Et tout cela, il le gardait pour lui.

**When the days are cold****  
****And the cards all fold****  
****And the saints we see****  
****Are all made of gold**

**When your dreams all fail****  
****And the ones we hail****  
****Are the worst of all****  
****And the blood's run stale**

Sam en voulait à Dean de lui avoir menti à propos de Gadriel, il lui en voulait de cet acharnement à vouloir le garder en vie. L'ambiance était affreusement tendue au bunker. Castiel qui ne mangeait pas, analysait les deux frères qui s'envoyaient des regards noirs. L'Ange toussota pour tenter de prendre la parole. L'aîné se tourna vers lui.

- Un truc à dire Cass ?

- Hum… On pourrait peut-être parler d'un sujet qui nous unit tous ? La chasse par exemple.

Dean croqua dans son hamburger avant de rétorquer.

- Ouais, mais t'es pas un chasseur toi.

Bien que la remarque lui fit mal, Castiel ne dit rien.

- On pourrait parler d'un plan d'action pour tuer Abaddon ? Et pour récupérer la première lame de Crowley…

L'aîné se contint pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Et t'as un plan pour ça ? Tu comptes prendre ton tas de ferraille qui te sert de bagnole pour aller en Enfer ?

- Dean ! gronda Sam. T'as un problème contre moi que je sache, pas lui !

- En fait, vous me faites tous les deux chier, mais tu vois, je passe au-dessus de ça.

- A ouais en effet, t'es un acteur hors pair !

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à s'envoyer des piques, Castiel en profita pour quitter la pièce sans qu'aucun des deux frères ne remarque son absence.

**I want to hide the truth****  
****I want to shelter you****  
****But with the beast inside****  
****There's nowhere we can hide**

**No matter what we breed****  
****We still are made of greed****  
****This is my kingdom come****  
****This is my kingdom come****  
**

Bien qu'il n'ait maintenant plus besoin de manger, dormir ou boire, Castiel gardait toutefois plaisir à se détendre sous une douche bien chaude. Lui qui passait son temps à se battre, l'eau l'aidait dans la guérison de ses blessures. Il ferma alors la porte de la salle de bain et se déshabilla avait de glisser sous l'eau tiède. Il laissa le jet masser son dos qui le faisait tant souffrir. Deux blessures énormes zigzaguaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Encore un petit secret que tout le monde ignorait. Castiel n'entendit pas Dean toquer à la porte. Il n'entendit pas non plus ce dernier lui parler.

- Cass ? Mec, sort quelques minutes je voudrais te parler…

Pas de réponse.

- Cass bordel ?! _Freakin' Angel !_ Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Mais Sammy… Enfin tu sais, depuis Gadriel c'est la merde ici. Et sur Terre aussi… Bon tu rappliques ? J'aime pas parler aux portes, j'ai l'air con.

Dean, étant d'une patience exemplaire, décida d'ouvrir la porte sans l'accord de son ami.

**When you feel my heat****  
****Look into my eyes****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****Don't get too close****  
****It's dark inside****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide**

**When the curtain's call****  
****Is the last of all****  
****When the lights fade out****  
****All the sinners crawl**

Il regretta aussitôt son geste. Castiel ne se trouvait pourtant pas en tenue d'Adam, mais bien avec une serviette blanche enroulée autour de sa taille, le laissant torse nu. En entrouvrant la porte, l'aîné découvrit le dos de l'Ange. Et il eut une vision d'horreur. Le dos de Castiel était lacéré par deux grandes marques rouges et boursouflées. Elles partaient d'un même point au creux des lombaires pour monter jusqu'aux épaules. Pas besoin d'être un géni pour comprendre qu'il voyait le reste des ailes de son ami. Ses ailes arrachées il y a longtemps, sans lesquelles l'Ange ne pouvait plus voler. Le frère resta planté devant cette vue jusqu'à ce que Castiel se tourne.

- Dean ?!

Ce crie le ramena à la réalité. Il remua les lèvres pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Castiel resta lui aussi planté devant lui. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans le vert de ceux de Dean. L'Ange vit alors tout ce que le chasseur pensait, les doutes qui l'assaillaient, son Enfer à lui, ses tortures avec Azazel, ses raisons de vouloir toujours sauver Sam et surtout… Castiel vit tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Sous ses airs arrogants et pénibles, Dean aimait l'Ange. Il aimait Sam. Il aimait sa vie, le bunker, la chasse et sauver les gens. Quant à Dean il vit en son ami tous les mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé, toutes les phrases qu'il cachait dans ses yeux larmoyants, toutes les paroles qui restaient bloquées dans sa gorge.

Juste avec un seul regard, les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes venaient de tout comprendre.

**So they dug your grave****  
****And the masquerade****  
****Will come calling out****  
****At the mess you made**

**Don't want to let you down****  
****But I am hell bound****  
****Though this is all for you****  
****Don't want to hide the truth**

Le soir même, après cet incident dans la salle de bain, Castiel et Dean n'osaient plus se regarder. Le repas du soir fut plus platonique que d'ordinaire étant donné que l'aîné ne prenait même plus la peine de charrier son ami. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Sam.

- Hum... Ça va vous deux ? Voilà plusieurs heures que vous ne vous êtes pas pris la tête, ça m'inquiète…

Dean avala une gorgée de Whisky avant de rétorquer.

- Occupes-toi de toi déjà Sammy et soit content que ça gueule pas ici pour une fois.

Mais le cadet sentit une tension palpable entre le chasseur et l'Ange.

**No matter what we breed****  
****We still are made of greed****  
****This is my kingdom come****  
****This is my kingdom come**

**When you feel my heat****  
****Look into my eyes****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****Don't get too close****  
****It's dark inside****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide**

Alors que les Humains partaient se coucher, Castiel se glissa une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque pour passer la nuit à chercher des informations et pour lire. En plein dans son travail, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la personne qui se tenait dans l'ombre des étagères. L'Ange sursauta.

- Dean ! Tu m'as fait peur. Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Faut qu'on parle Cass.

- Si tu veux. Tu sais que j'aime bien nos petites conversations.

Dean, les bras croisés, ne quitta pas son ami des yeux.

- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé… Dans la salle de bain.

Castiel baissa son regard.

- Dean…

- Non Cass, écoute-moi. J'aimerais comprendre ce que j'ai vu... Dans ton dos. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois… ? Est-ce que ce sont les marques de… ?

- Mes ailes ?

Castiel leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Dean.

- Oui.

Le chasseur sentit une peine immense en lui et de la culpabilité aussi. Les yeux larmoyants, il secoua la tête.

- Merde Cass, pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider, te soigner… On ne voit jamais tes ailes. En tout cas, les Humains ne les voient pas. Je savais pas que tu pouvais avoir des cicatrices pareilles… Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?!

- Tu devais sauver Sam, les Anges venaient de chuter sur Terre, tu t'occupais d'Abaddon et Crowley… Je ne voulais pas que tu es un fardeau de plus sur tes épaules.

- Cass ! T'es pas un fardeau, putain ! T'es mon ami, _capiche_ ? Mon ami très têtu et très suicidaire ! Et les potes passent avant les _bitch_ comme Abaddon, ok ? Merde Cass, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ?

Un peu honteux, Castiel resta évasif en expliquant.

- Je…. Hum… Lorsque Metatron a pris ma Grâce, ça m'a coupé les ailes… J'ai senti mon dos se labourer, les plumes se déchirer, les ailes s'arracher. Lorsque j'ai chuté sur Terre, ce qui restait d'elles a pris feu, ça m'a brûlé physiquement et mentalement. C'est un peu comme si on te coupait le bras avec une cuillère brûlante… Tu sens tout, la douleur est atroce et c'est très lent…

**They say it's what you make****  
****I say it's up to fate****  
****It's woven in my soul****  
****I need to let you go**

**Your eyes, they shine so bright****  
****I want to save their light****  
****I can't escape this now****  
****Unless you show me how****  
**

Castiel gardait les yeux baissés tandis que ceux de Dean se remplirent de larmes. La gorge nouée, il articula difficilement.

- Merde Cass… Pourquoi ? Tu avais peur de m'en parler, de me déranger ? Mais je suis ton ami, je suis… Enfin Cass, je veux t'aider, tu sais très bien que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Sammy et toi êtes les deux seules personnes qu'il me reste… Cass ?

Mais les yeux de l'Ange restèrent figés sur le sol, il avait peur que Dean ne lise en lui toutes les souffrances qu'il endurait. N'y tenant plus, Dean attrapa Castiel par le col de son trenchcoat pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il l'enlaçait très fort comme pour ne jamais le perdre, en faisant toutefois attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

**When you feel my heat****  
****Look into my eyes****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****Don't get too close****  
****It's dark inside****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide**

Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la chambre de l'Ange. Le chasseur pansait ses blessures tout en refoulant ses larmes. Le pauvre Déchu serrait des dents tant la douleur et sa tristesse étaient intenses. Sans parler de la honte qu'il ressentait face à son ami.

- Dean…

- Quoi ?

Castiel respira un bon coup pour se lancer, lui dont la loquacité était inexistante, il tenta de demander.

- Je peux rester avec toi et Sam ?

Choqué de la question, le chasseur arrêta ses soins quelques secondes.

- Cass ?

- C'est que maintenant que je n'ai plus… Enfin tu vois. Et que ma Grâce n'est même pas la mienne, je pensais que… Et bien je serais inutile pour vous deux.

Dean tourna son ami pour plonger son regard dans le bleu profond de ses yeux.

- Cass, la ferme. Ne dis jamais ça, ok ? T'es pas inutile ! Et c'est pas parce que tu n'as plus d'ailes ou de pouvoirs, que je te laisserais tomber, d'accord ? Mec, après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble… L'Enfer, le Paradis, le Purgatoire, les Apocalypses… Notre combat continu, et on a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi…

Castiel comprenait. Il lisait dans les yeux de Dean tout son côté sombre mais aussi tous ses espoirs. Et même si à l'intérieur de son esprit c'était aussi noir que chez son ami, l'Ange resterait au côté de celui qui compte le plus pour lui : Dean Winchester.

**THE END**


End file.
